zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Fuzors Episode 16
A New Friend A New Friend is an episode from the anime series Zoids: Fuzors based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. Overview After his defeat at the hands of the Dispelow and Evo Flyer, RD leaves Mach Storm without saying a word. While the others (apart from Sweet) aren't outwardly concerned, Dan and Matt set out in a Heldigunner to Erca forest to search for a new Fuzor partner for RD. In the meantime, RD (also in the forest) meets with a young girl named Venus, who takes him to a watering hole. She also appears to be able to communicate with RD's Liger Zero. As this is going on, Burton flies overhead in his Lord Gale, tasked with retrieving Blake, who is in the forest as well, training his Gairyuki by fighting and destroying Rev Raptors. As nightfalls, RD dreams about his loss to Blake, and the death of his Fire Phoenix. When he awakes, Venus explains that the Liger Zero shares his sadness and is concerned for RD's wellbeing. RD drifts back to sleep, waking up in the morning, to find Venus communicating with the Zero, but tells RD that their conversation is a "secret", before grabbing him by the arm and telling him to go to the top of a nearby mountain. Dan and Matt enter a ravine, thinking they'd found path up the mountain, but were instead lead into a dead-end. At this dead-end, they find a ruin of an ancient Zoid, which transmits a frequency from it's core that is the same as the Phoenix. However, before they can do anything, Burton arrives and attempts to destroy it. Meanwhile, RD stumbles across Blake's Gairyuki in the forest. Burton, who somehow manages to miss the fossilised Zoid with his lance, is set upon by a pack of wild Rev Raptors. RD runs from Blake while Burton takes out the small Zoids, but before he moves to attack Dan and Matt, he sees RD (followed by Blake) run by on the ridge overhead. Blake catches up to RD and knocks him down as Burton arrives, moving to finish off RD. He is stopped by Matt and Dan, who attack him with their Heldigunner, though it is quickly defeated. RD decides to fight for their sake and attacks the Lord Gale, lopping off an arm. Blake resumes his attack and RD falls back. Cornered, RD and Blake face off while the fossilised Zoid attempts to awaken, although it fails to move. Matt moves up to a console under the Zoid and smashes it with a rock, causing the fossilised Jet Falcon to revive. It interrupts the battle between RD and Blake and fuses with the Liger Zero, forming the Liger Zero Falcon. Blake fires his Particle Cannon at RD, who fires his Zoid's lasers, overpowering the Gairyuki and defeating Blake, who swears his revenge. RD drops Venus off in a city and she departs, dropping her hairclip, a Phoenix feather, as she goes (which implies Venus was Fire Phoenix's reincarnation). =Characters= *Introduced character(s): Venus (a Fire Phoenix's reincarnation) *Featured characters: Mach Storm team, Savage Hammer team =Zoids= *Heldigunner *Liger Zero *Lord Gale *Gairyuki *Rev Raptor *Jet Falcon See also:Zoids: Fuzors Category:Fuzors Episode Category:Zoids Anime